Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi joyeux, heureux, chaleureux. Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… Et maintenant je suis vieille. Ce livre est ma mémoire...
1. Préambule

**Titre : **Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée

**Auteur : **Suzan2

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec. Cette fiction est basée sur des recherches pour recréer l'époque de Minerva – un grand merci à EHP pour cela. Cependant certaines données seront modifiées pour mieux coller à l'intrigue, ces modifications seront notifiées à chaque début de chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi… joyeux, heureux, chaleureux. Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… et maintenant je suis vieille…Ce livre est ma mémoire...

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue dans cette fiction, _Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée_, qui retrace la vie de Minerva McGonagall.

Cette fiction a une histoire une peu particulière. Les premiers chapitres et l'intrigue a été mise en place il y a quelques années par une auteur publiant sur et . Cette auteure, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, a grandi, fait des études, vécu et abandonné une partie de ses fictions. Cette personne est ma sœur. J'ai toujours été une grande fan de ses histoires au point de reprendre son pseudonyme et maintenant ces anciennes fictions, avec son accord et sa gratitude.

Le titre, comme certains l'ont remarqué dans leur review est repris d'une œuvre autobiographique de Simone de Beauvoir. Certaines citations de son oeuvre ont été glissées au début et à la fin de cette fiction (les premiers et les derniers paragraphes) afin de faire un clin d'oeil et de rendre hommage à ce beau texte. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire, que nous en avons eu à l'écrire.

En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

Suzan2

* * *

Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall.

J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi… joyeux, heureux, chaleureux.

Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… et maintenant je suis vieille. On essaye de me rassurer, de me dire que je ne suis pas si âgée que cela. Mais si, je le ressens. Je suis lasse. La Camarde ne tardera pas à venir me chercher. Je suis centenaire et si mon expérience peut servir à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, j'écrirai ces mémoires pour elle. Pour encore et toujours transmettre quelque chose aux autres, faire ce don de soi.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort. « Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent s'en vanter » disait Armando Dippet. Je ne m'en suis jamais vantée, je n'avais pas peur de la mort, ce n'est qu'une autre aventure, « une de plus » pour reprendre les mots d'Albus.

Non, je n'ai pas peur de la mort ou d'autre chose. Non, je m'inquiète pour eux. Ils ont tant essuyé de peines, tant combattus, ils ont tant fait, tant souffert, que pour ne pas les chagriner davantage je ne mourrai pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. J'attendrai qu'ils soient prêts. Que plus personne n'ait besoin de moi. Alors je pourrais mourir en toute quiétude. Mais en attendant ce temps béni du repos éternel, j'écris mes mémoires, pour que les générations suivantes, puissent puiser dans mon expérience pour forger la leur.

Ce préambule existe pour vous expliquer pourquoi une vieille dame écossaise et légèrement sénile a emprunté la plume d'un de ces prédécesseurs pour se mettre à écrire. J'ai toujours aimé les choses qui ont du sens, ainsi vous saurez où mon livre va vous mener.

J'ai été une enfant, une adolescente, une adulte, j'ai aimé, j'ai vu mourir. Je suis devenue professeur et j'ai enseigné de nombreuses années. J'ai donné la mort et ce regret me poursuivra jusque dans ma tombe.

Maintenant retraitée, vous vous apprêtez à lire ma vie, mes réflexions, mes instants de doutes, mes peurs et mes joies. Vous vous apprêtez à pénétrer au plus profond de mon âme, le dernier refuge de mon esprit.

Si vous avez un mauvais fond, faites attention de ne pas vous y perdre.

A ceux qui ont l'âme pure et intacte, entrez sans frapper…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! A part une correction légère, très peu de changements... Ils seront au rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre qui sera bien plus long ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez penser ! ^^


	2. Mon Enfance

**Titre : **Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée

**Auteur : **Suzan2

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec. Cette fiction est basée sur des recherches pour recréer l'époque de Minerva – un grand merci à EHP pour cela. Cependant certaines données seront modifiées pour mieux coller à l'intrigue, ces modifications seront notifiées à chaque début de chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi… joyeux, heureux, chaleureux. Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… et maintenant je suis vieille…Ce livre est ma mémoire...

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction, largement remanié par rapport à la précédente version et corrigée par Nadeshiko - merci encore à elle !

Vous trouverez au long de l'histoire des textes en italique, ils ramènent le lecteur à l'instant présent, où plutôt à l'instant où Minerva rédige ses mémoires, je m'en servirais également pour vous montrer des souvenirs qu'elle revoit et qu'elle n'intégrera pas forcément à son texte - après tout dans les mémoires on est pas obligé de dire toute la vérité ! xD Le texte normal correspond à ce qu'elle écrit.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**MON ENFANCE**

_« L'enfance est le royaume où personne ne meurt. »_

_Edna St Vincent Millay_

Dans mon récit, je vais essayer d'être le plus précise et le plus concise possible, mais certains souvenirs sont flous et confus, principalement en ce qui concerne mes premières années.

Je suis née à cinq heures du matin le 4 octobre 1925 dans une chambre aux meubles laqués de blanc, qui donnait sur le fleuve Clyde, dans la ville de Glasgow, en Ecosse. Mon père était artisan ferronnier. Ma mère travaillait avec lui et assurait la comptabilité et les commandes. Ma mère était une sorcière d'origine moldue. Quant à mon père, il n'avait jamais entendu parler des sorciers et de leur communauté avant d'apprendre que ma mère en faisait partie.

J'eus une sœur, Diane. Elle était de deux ans ma cadette. J'en fus, paraît-il jalouse, mais pendant peu de temps. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'étais fière d'être l'aînée. Je savais marcher, parler, je me sentais beaucoup plus intéressante qu'un nourrisson cloué dans son berceau.

J'avais une petite sœur : ce poupon ne m'avait pas.

C'est tout ce que je sus de mes parents et de ma famille pendant de nombreuses années. En effet, ceux-ci moururent quand j'atteignis l'âge de cinq ans. J'avais une tante du côté paternel qui prit ma sœur avec elle mais me plaça dans une famille d'accueil moldue.

Elle me disait que c'était un déchirement pour elle, mais ayant quatre enfants elle ne pouvait en adopter deux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert la vérité. Ce n'était pas une question d'argent ou de place, nos parents lui léguant une somme suffisante pour nous élever jusqu'à notre majorité. Elle avait adopté ma sœur car elle savait que se serait une moldue, quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était au courant que ma mère était une sorcière et que je faisais aussi partie de leur communauté. Seulement, à l'époque, moi je l'ignorais.

Je fus donc placée dans une famille d'accueil moldue. Ce fut un désastre. Personne ne les avait prévenus que j'étais une sorcière, et ne le sachant pas, je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Des tas de choses bizarres arrivaient autour de moi quand j'avais peur. J'avais souvent peur, la mort de mes parents m'avait énormément marqué. Je me souviens particulièrement nettement d'une nuit où je rêvais que ma mère sautait par une fenêtre, comme me l'avait raconté Stephen, le garçon de la maison de quatre ans mon aîné.

J'hurlais dans mon lit, lorsque ma « mère » adoptive est venue me calmer. Manque de chance, j'avais disparu. Elle réveilla son conjoint et ils fouillèrent la maison à ma recherche, ils me retrouvèrent à la cave : la pièce juste au-dessous de ma chambre. Je dormais mais les draps de mon lit ainsi que mon oreiller était resté dans le plafond. J'avais traversé mon lit et le sol de ma chambre.

Mes « parents » adoptifs me ramenèrent chez ma tante le lendemain. Elle cuisinait. Ils lui ont chuchoté deux phrases à l'oreille. Ces deux phrases suffirent. Ma valise changea de main et je retrouvai ma sœur avec joie. Ces effusions ne durèrent pas, bientôt ma tante m'emmenait avec ma valise sous le bras.

Elle me laissa dans une autre famille d'accueil. Mon « père » et ma « mère » adoptifs, puisque je devais les appeler comme cela, décidèrent que j'entrerai à l'école moldue du bourg la semaine d'après. Mes cauchemars reprirent mais la maison, devrais-je dire le pavillon, était bien trop grand pour que mes « parents » l'entendent. Je demeurais seule dans mon lit, trempée de sueur, avec des images horribles dans la tête.

Ma rentrée eut lieu. J'intégrai la « classe ». Nous étions vingt en tout, dans cette école. La moitié des élèves avaient mon âge ou aux alentours, l'autre moitié s'étalait entre sept et douze ans. Tout le monde se connaissait, j'étais la seule « étrangère ». Etant persuadée que j'étais la cause de la mort de mes parents, je me réfugiais dans le silence. J'enfermais les mots au fond de mon cœur que je fermais à double tour. Plus un son ne s'échappa de ma bouche.

A cinq ans, je savais à peine lire je déchiffrais. Mais je découvris vite que pendant les récréations, les livres seraient mes seuls compagnons accessibles. J''empruntais alors les livres de jeunesse qu'il y avait dans la « bibliothèque » de l'école : une simple étagère de bois avec une douzaine de grimoire posés dessus. Je découvris les contes. C'était ma passion, les autres livres ne m'intéressaient pas mais quand il ne resta plus que des livres pour les enfants de sept à douze ans, il fallut que je trouvasse un moyen pour en lire d'autre….

Je connaissais le pavillon par cœur, hormis une aile que je n'avais pas le droit de visiter car il y avait la chambre de mes « parents » et le bureau de mon « père ». S'il y avait un bureau, serait-ce possible qu'il y eût une bibliothèque ? Dès lors, je préparais mon coup. J'étais toujours fourrée à la limite de l'aile interdite mais heureusement pour moi, mes « parents » ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

En fait ils ne se préoccupaient pas de moi, trop absorber dans leur travail de commerçant, pour faire attention. Du moment que la maîtresse ne se plaignait pas de moi, et que je me comportais convenablement à table, tout allait bien. Pourtant je m'apprêtais à enfreindre l'une des rares règles qu'ils m'imposaient et plus le moment approchait et plus je voulais le repousser, ce que je fis à de nombreuses reprises. Malheureusement la curiosité légendaire des Gryffondors avait été piquée et une nuit, je décidai que j'irai à la bibliothèque. Je me faufilerai entre la porte, préalablement laissée entrouverte après le dîner. Et j'irai en exploration dans l'aile ouest. Le tout étant de ne pas se faire prendre.

Mon plan fonctionna à merveille et je me retrouvai dans l'aile interdite en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Le seul problème, le seul détail que je n'avais pas prévu, était que je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Et si j'ouvrai la mauvaise porte, je me retrouverai dans la chambre de mes « parents » tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Je parcouru le couloir en silence, éclairé par la frêle lueur que me dispensais le morceau de bougie que j'avais emmené avec moi. Je tendis l'oreille dès que je passais devant une porte.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis des ronflements derrière l'une d'entre elle et j'en déduisis que c'était la porte de la chambre. En mémorisant l'emplacement, pour ne pas me tromper, je continuais mon exploration de l'aile, ouvrant les portes le plus lentement et doucement possible… lorsque je tombai sur ce que je cherchais : la bibliothèque.

Et par rapport à la prétendue bibliothèque de l'école moldue, c'était tout autre chose. Elle était grandiose et gigantesque. Bien sûr, je livre ici, ma vision des choses à environ six ans. Mais pour moi à ce moment là, c'était un véritable trésor. Je partis à la recherche d'un livre à lire. Tournant et retournant tous les coins de la bibliothèque. Au détour d'une étagère je découvris un livre dont le titre était dans une langue qui m'étais inconnue : le latin.

- Ini… tia…tion…au… la…tin. Initiation au latin.

En déchiffrant à haute voix ce titre, il me plut tout de suite. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être une « initiation ». Je prononçais, d'ailleurs ce mot, comme une enfant de six ans, ignorant superbement que « tion » avait la même valeur que « ssion » idem pour le « tia ».

Je le mis sous ma chemise de nuit entre le tissu et la peau. Avançant gênée dans ma démarche, je continuai l'exploration de la bibliothèque…

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, je ressortis de celle-ci, avec sous ma chemise, cinq ouvrages : Initiation au latin, La légende de Merlin, Contes et légendes du monde ancien et nouveau, Contes de Grimm et Les contes de Perrault. Je repassais dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre, clopinant sous le poids de mes livres, lorsque j'entendis le brut typique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle des toilettes, juste devant ma chambre. J'avais passé la nuit dans la bibliothèque et la bonne allait venir me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Je pressai le pas, arrivant à bout de souffle dans ma chambre. Je cachai mes livres sous mon lit et m'allongea dans celui-ci pour faire semblant de dormir. La bonne arriva quelques minutes après, les battements de mon cœur avaient tout juste eu le temps de ralentir. Je n'ai aucun souvenir marquant de la journée qui suivit, à croire que la fatigue alourdissait mon cerveau : aucune parole, aucun geste n'avait été imprimé dans ma mémoire.

Depuis cette nuit-là, je me rendis souvent à la bibliothèque, mon bout de cire allumée à la main, pour emprunter des livres que je replaçais un à un. Ce manège dura plusieurs années, et c'est ainsi que j'appris le latin en autodidacte. Le premier livre que j'avais aperçu à la bibliothèque n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Bien entendu, la première fois que je lus le livre en question, je ne compris rien. Pour autant, ne me décourageant pas, je le mis de côté. Je le rouvris quelques années plus tard et après de longs mois, j'appris le latin puis l'alphabet grec.

Les phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi avaient cessé. Pourtant je continuai à être la cible des quolibets de mes camarades et ceux qui auraient pu être mes amis me fuyaient comme la peste. Je me réfugiai dans les livres et ma vie à l'école primaire se déroula à une vitesse folle, entre mes leçons, mes livres, les contrôles de connaissances, tout allait très vite. J'étais une excellente élève et la maîtresse faisait mes louanges à mes « parents ». C'est quand ceux-ci requéraient ma présence pour le dîner ou les fêtes de « famille » que j'avais envie de mourir.

En parlant de famille, je n'avais pas revu, ni ma tante, ni ma sœur, ni une quelconque personne de ma vraie famille depuis qu'on m'avait déposé cher les Willers. Cela ne me manquait pas, bien que j'aurais vu volontiers ma jeune sœur. Les livres étaient ma passion et rien ne m'atteignait quand j'étais dans le monde magique de l'imagination.

Les livres étaient ma passion, celle de ma mère adoptive était la beauté, plus précisément sa beauté. C'est peut être pour cela que je n'ai pas particulièrement soigné mon apparence pendant mon adolescence et le reste de ma vie, ce dégoût de la beauté ou plutôt de la sophistication.

Je ne me souvenais pas très bien de ma mère, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'était pas coquette… et quelque part cela me réconfortait. Je m'inventais un monde, un univers, une galaxie où tout serait possible. Où la magie existait. Les évènements bizarres autour de moi s'étaient estompés mais les autres continuaient de m'éviter, à cause de ma soi-disant réputation de sorcière. Quant je vois cela, maintenant avec du recul, je me dis qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord…

Juste avant mes dix ans, un soir comme un autre, je suis repartie à l'assaut de la bibliothèque. En cinq ans d'existence avec mes « parents », j'avais appris une chose : qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille si je me pliais aux rares exigences qu'ils m'imposaient, dont les principales étaient : bien se tenir à table et ramener des bons bulletins à la famille. Je ne respectais absolument pas l'interdiction de la bibliothèque.

Les livres ont accompagnés ma vie. Lorsque j'avais du chagrin, ils me soufflaient à l'oreille que je n'étais pas seule et pour me changer les idées m'emmenaient en voyage. Certains parvenaient même à me faire rire de mes soucis : allons, Minerva, d'autres les ont eu et n'en sont pas morts. Voilà comment je me consolais de la mort de mes parents, de l'absence de ma sœur, et de l'indifférence de mes « parents » adoptifs.

De plus, à cette époque, la guerre moldue commençait. Evidemment la Grande Bretagne n'était pas encore touchée, mais beaucoup s'inquiétait de la montée en puissance d'Hitler, de ses mesures et son aversion des juifs. Personnellement les ressentis d'une guerre probable ne m'atteignaient pas. Les seules choses qui me préoccupait étaient : Quel livre vais-je lire ? Et plus sérieusement : Comment me faire accepter des autres ? Malgré l'absence d'évènements bizarres, mes camarades d'école me fuyaient, sauf une. Mais cette fille-là, c'était moi qui la fuyais. Il y avait une aura autour d'elle que je qualifiais de « méchante », on eut dit qu'elle en voulait au monde entier. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait ses raisons.

Mais inévitablement un jour de pluie et de froid, elle c'est installée à côté de moi à la « cantine ». La salle était attenante à la salle de classe. Pour vingt élèves, une seule cuisinière suffisait. Tout le monde mangeait à la même table, et je m'asseyais toujours à la même place : à côté du professeur, là où mes camarades ne viendraient pas m'embêter.

J'appris son prénom : Zélia. Je ne connaissais que son nom : Miss Sanchez. Zélia Sanchez. C'était une étrangère, elle n'avait pas toujours vécue à Glasgow et ses parents étaient morts à cause d'Hitler. C'était ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse, que c'était Lui le méchant et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait à l'encontre des tziganes. Révoltée contre les idées nazies, la violence et la vengeance coulaient dans ses veines. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns toujours nattés et une voix qui roulait les consonnes d'une drôle de façon. Au final, je crois que j'eus pitié d'elle, puis une sorte d'admiration s'installa et enfin de la complicité. Nous étions toutes les deux orphelines et peu aimées malgré le fait qu'elle vivait chez son oncle. Rapidement je restai à côté d'elle à la récréation et à la cantine. Nous devenions amies.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva, nous étions inséparable. Mes « parents » m'enverraient au collège du quartier et son oncle ferait de même. Nous nous retrouvions à la rentrée, pour fêter mon anniversaire. Mais bien sûr nous nous reverrions pendant l'été pour fêter le sien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait onze ans !

A la fin d'une journée de classe, au mois de juin, nous réalisâmes qu'il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les vacances. Et nous resterions toute les deux à Glasgow ! Elle m'invita à goûter chez elle, dans un quartier mal famé de la ville. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là, quand j'arrivai au seuil de la maison de son oncle, que je compris la haine de Zélia pour Hitler. Pourquoi elle avait besoin, de lui pour la canaliser. Dès que nous avions passé la porte son oncle avait surgi d'une pièce contiguë. C'était un homme gras, au ventre plein de bière, des joues creuses malgré le fait qu'il soit obèse, les yeux remplis de haine et de méchanceté en plus des quelques cheveux éparses qui se disputaient sur son crâne. En un mot comme en cent, cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il me faisait peur. Il entra dans le salon où Zélia m'avait fait asseoir et il commença à murmurer ce qui me donna des frissons dans le dos, sans se rendre compte de ma présence.

- Alors, comme ça tu es rentrée de l'école…

Et il glissa une main baladeuse sur le fessier de mon amie. A onze ans, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais la lueur de peur que je vis dans le regard de Zélia à ce moment là, me décida à agir. Et quand de sa main graisseuse, il commença à lui caresser la joue, une chaise vola dans la pièce pour s'abattre sur sa nuque. Bien qu'il fût un colosse, je devais avoir touché un point sensible et il tomba raide sur le sol. Assommé.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais Zélia me remercia avec les yeux, étant persuadée que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Moi, je croyais que dès qu'elle saurait que les rumeurs étaient fondées, elle partirait en courant sans jamais se retourner. Mais, non, c'était mal connaître Zélia. Elle me prit la main, me regarda au fond des yeux, comme elle seule savait le faire, puis elle esquissa un fin sourire, communicatif. Complice.

Je compris aussi que pour ne pas accuser son oncle, pour ne pas accuser ses parents d'être morts et de l'avoir laissée, pour ne pas faire de vague et rester un peu maîtresse d'elle même, Zélia avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, sa haine et sa peur. Tout cela revenait vers un coupable désigné : Hitler. Je n'en aimais que plus mon amie.

Après cet épisode, je réfléchissais sans cesse pour que Zélia ne vive plus avec son oncle. Nous avions discuté ce fameux soir après que le colosse soit assommé. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait plus de famille proche. Ce qui éliminait une solution mais ce ne fut pas cela qui m'étonna le plus. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi elle était capable de déplacer les objets et que des évènements bizarres se produisaient autour d'elle. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait voulu m'approcher. Elle savait que nous étions deux êtres à part, en marge de la société.

Nous n'étions pas « normales ». Je lui demandai souvent pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas « les ressources », comme nous appelions nos dons, contre son oncle. Elle m'assura qu'elle le faisait, mais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer son oncle.

L'école finit. Nous allions rentrer au collège toute les deux, l'examen l'avait certifié. Elle serait boursière, quant à moi mes parents avaient des revenus suffisants pour assurer ma scolarité.

L'été passa. Un mois. Zélia et moi nous voyions tous les jours, où dès que l'on pouvait. Moi, je m'échappai par le jardin, dès que la bonne croyait que je faisais la sieste. Le trou de la clôture, les broussailles, le trottoir, le parc. Tout ce scénario m'était familier. Nous nous retrouvions au parc. De là, nous discutions, visitions la ville, traînions dans quelques sombres allées, ou alors nous marchions près du Clyde pendant des heures, où nous parlions de ce que l'on ferait plus tard, de nos professions.

Une chose était certaine, nous serions deux. Toujours. A jamais. Pour nous entraider, les adultes étaient trop mauvais, nous nous protégerions mutuellement. Et parfois, nous allions dans les recoins de la ville et nous nous exercions. Es-tu capable de soulever cette poubelle ? Et toi, ce pavé ? Chiche de se déplacer plus vite que toi ? De te rendre invisible ? Ah non, ça je n'y arrivais pas, elle non plus d'ailleurs mais nous riions. Des simples moments de liberté et de bonheur.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai connue l'insouciance, une certaine liberté dans mes mouvements mais surtout l'amitié. Puis d'autres éléments sont apparus et l'insouciance a disparu.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève l'enfance de Minerva... Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Heureuse ? Triste ? Effroyablement intelligente ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires bons ou mauvais et même si c'est pour dire 'au mon dieu on dirait Hermy' xD

Bises à tous et à bientôt !


	3. Mal Tournée

**Titre : **Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée

**Auteur : **Suzan2

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec. Cette fiction est basée sur des recherches pour recréer l'époque de Minerva – un grand merci à EHP pour cela. Cependant certaines données seront modifiées pour mieux coller à l'intrigue, ces modifications seront notifiées à chaque début de chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi… joyeux, heureux, chaleureux. Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… et maintenant je suis vieille…Ce livre est ma mémoire...

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Les paragraphes en italique ramènent le lecteur à l'instant présent, où plutôt à l'instant où Minerva rédige ses mémoires, je m'en servirais également pour vous montrer des souvenirs qu'elle revoit et qu'elle n'intégrera pas forcément à son texte - et oui Minerva ne dit pas tout. Le texte normal correspond à ce qu'elle écrit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MAL TOURNEE**

_« Les pires choses en général sont faites des meilleures qui ont mal tourné. »_

_Victor Hugo_

Un élément à achever de la faire disparaître.

Un jour comme les autres, je me rendais au parc pour voir Zélia. Mais celle-ci n'était pas là. J'attendis tout l'après midi. J'étais très déçue car aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, ses onze ans. Je lui avais préparé un cadeau. Sur le coup, je ne m'inquiétai pas trop. Je pensai que son oncle l'avait retenue aujourd'hui. Je revins le lendemain, et les jours suivants, toujours et encore. Mais Zélia ne venait plus. Je poussai le danger à aller jusqu'à chez elle. Son gros lourdaud d'oncle était là, mais d'elle aucune trace.

Le mois d'août passa, je revenais tous les après midi. Mais bientôt ce fut septembre et la rentrée des classes. Le matin de la rentrée je passai tout de même par le parc avant de me rendre au collège. Mais Zélia n'y était pas.

Je repris ma route, désespérée à l'idée que si elle venait cet après midi, je ne serais pas là. Puis l'idée qu'elle aussi devait aller au collège me traversa l'esprit. Je mis tous mes espoirs dans cette pensée. Priant tout les héros de mes contes d'enfance qu'elle soit la bonne ; je repartis, mais cette fois en trottant vers le collège.

Quelle ne fut pas ma déception quand je m'aperçu quelle n'était pas là ! Personne. Enfin non. Trop de monde. Au minimum cinquante personnes. Des gens que je ne voulais pas voir. Je voulais voir mon amie, ma presque sœur.

« Où es-tu Zélia ? »

Un monsieur monta sur une estrade commença son discours. Je ne l'entendis même pas ou je ne m'en souviens plus. Mpensées étaient dirigées vers Zélia, aussi n'entendis-je pas l'appel de mon nom. Et je me retrouvai seule, dans la cour, devant toutes ces jeunes demoiselles réparties par classe. Seule, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment mais le monsieur de l'estrade au teint rougeaud, m'apostropha en me demandant mon nom.

- Willers. Minerva Willers.

Je trouvai cela affreux, et maintenant je ne trouve pas ce nom moins laid. Enfin je fus répartie dans une des classes, après un conciliabule entre les professeurs, toutes de femmes, à part le professeur de mathématiques, et le monsieur-estrade-rougeaud qui en réalité s'appelait M. Benoist.

J'intégrai la classe d'Antonella. Antonella Giani. Drôle de nom ? Je suis d'accord, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su d'où il venait, certainement d'Italie, peut être d'encore plus loin. Mais je trouvai qu'il lui allait très bien, originale et unique, tel était son caractère. Egalement, expansif et sociable, elle devint la chef de classe et bizarrement, se prit d'amitié et de sympathie pour moi.

Refoulant ma tristesse de la disparition de Zélia tout au fond de mon cœur, comme je l'avais fait avec les mots autrefois, je m'accordais de temps en temps un sourire, voire un rire. Cette expression grave fit courir pas mal de rumeur à mon sujet, dont la plupart venait d'Antonella elle-même, la seule personne avec qui je voulais bien parler. J'avais de très bonnes notes, la meilleure de la classe.

L'Allemagne venait de changer de gouvernement.

Hitler plus raciste et fou que jamais, faisait peur à mon « père », ou plutôt au commerce de mon « père ». Une guerre après la crise économique de 1929 ; ce serait vraiment trop ! A cause de cette période de tension, mon « père » ordonna à ma « mère » et à moi-même et sous le prétexte de mon anniversaire, de partir en Irlande pendant deux semaines.

Je compris plus tard que ce geste non prémédité avait gâché pas mal de mes années, mais revenons, au voyage. Nous partîmes le lendemain, mon « père » avait prévenu le collège de jeunes filles. Le voyage se fit plutôt vite, d'abord en train, puis à bateau pour rejoindre l'Irlande, Dublin, la campagne. Pendant deux semaines, je me suis juste ennuyée, en dehors des moments où je lisais, je faisais mes devoirs ou brodais.

Ma « mère » était anxieuse et elle ne me parlait pas beaucoup, ruinant sans le savoir le seul moyen qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour que je lui accorde ma confiance et mon affection. A la fin des deux semaines, nous fûmes tous soulagés de rentrer à Glasgow. A notre arrivée nous retrouvâmes la ville telle que nous l'avions laissée, de même pour mon « père » et pour ses affaires.

Je repris l'école, tranquillement, sans vagues, mais tous les matins avant de me rendre au collège je passai par le parc. Deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi. A chaque nouvelle rentrée je me retrouvai dans la même classe qu'Antonella. Un jour elle me donna rendez-vous à une heure et une adresse précise, pour me montrer quelque chose. Elle me cachait la vérité. J'espérai juste que les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle et ses activités en dehors du collège n'étaient pas justifiées. Mais elles se révélèrent exactes.

Je ne sortais pas souvent de chez moi, à part pour aller au collège ou accompagner la bonne au marché. Je ne choisissais pas mon chemin, on m'y obligeait. C'est pour cela que l'étonnement de la gouvernante fut sans borne quand je lui annonçais, un beau jour de mai, alors que je devais avoir treize ans que je sortais et que je rentrais certainement tard.

Sa première réponse fut négative, elle ne voulut pas m'accorder la permission, la guerre se préparait, chacun chez soi, prudence élémentaire ! Mais mes arguments la vainquirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour débiter une réplique cinglante.

Je sortis et retrouvai Antonella à l'angle de ma rue. Que voulait-elle me montrer ? Elle m'amena dans le quartier mal famé et un flot de souvenir me monta à la gorge. Zélia, était là, partout. Non, pas Zélia le souvenir que j'en avais. La tristesse m'envahit mais rapidement je repris mes esprits. Antonella me cachait quelque chose et je devais découvrir ce que c'était avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour me faire croquer. Elle me mena dans une impasse, au deux sens du terme. La rue se terminait un mur de briques. Cela sentait le piège à deux ou trois kilomètres. Je la suivais, gentiment, sans mouvements brusques, en concentrant mes ressources dans mes doigts en cas de bagarre. Pourtant, je n'en eus pas besoin.

Comme je m'y attendais l'impasse était un piège. Alors que j'arrivais à la hauteur d'une poubelle au milieu de l'allée, des jeunes hommes barrèrent le chemin derrière moi, refermant le passage. D'autres surgirent des poubelles, des portes de l'impasse, chacun se postant devant une issue. Un jeune homme plus grand, plus fort et plus âgé que les autres s'avança et s'assis sur un gros pneu de tracteur, installé au milieu de l'allée. Le chef. Il prit la parole :

- Beau boulot, Tony, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Antonella.

Pourquoi ce surnom si masculin ? Elle avait troqué son prénom, la seule chose qui collait à sa personnalité, vu que ni ses actions, ni son attitude ne lui ressemblait. Je revis cette attitude plusieurs fois au cours de ma vie, notamment avec un certain Tommy.

- Alors c'est toi la sorcière, me demanda-t-il, et sans attendre de réponse, j'ai un marché à te proposer, tu peux bouger la poubelle à côté d'toi ?

J'acquiesçai alors sans me demander de démonstration, il me parla de son marché. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi Antonella m'avait approchée, son rendez-vous, elle s'était juste servi de moi et étrangement cette pensée ne m'attristait pas.

La proposition qu'il me fit me plu. Je l'acceptais.

Je me suis rendue compte que c'était facile d'être méchante et violente, il suffisait de se laisser un peu aller… Il est toujours facile de lâcher prise sur tout ce qu'on croyait bon lorsqu'on n'a aucune raison de se battre. J'entrai donc dans ce groupuscule de marginaux qui commettaient des petits délits.

Pendant cette époque, je failli plusieurs fois blesser gravement et être blessée. Je me souviens aussi avoir provoqué une grosse explosion, qui n'avait fait, heureusement que des dégâts matériels. La police nous avait recherché… Si je vous racontais tout vos yeux n'en croiraient pas ce qu'ils lirait ! La personne si stricte et si respectueuse des règles que je suis devenue les a toutes transgressées, et plusieurs fois. Je ne connaissais pas l'ordre et encore moins le respect. Je crois qu'en fait j'étais juste une adolescente perdue et sans repère.

La seule chose dont je suis certaine ; c'est que j'étais incroyablement bête et naïve. Je croyais tout ce que l'on me disait. Le chef de bande se servait de ma réputation pour intimider les autres. Quand l'intimidation ne marchait pas, la bagarre se préparait.

Un jour nous rencontrâmes un autre groupe, plus nombreux et mieux organisé. Le seul moyen de vivre était de fuir. Ce que je fis, sachant tout de même reconnaître un cas désespéré lorsqu'on m'en mettait un sous le nez.

Nous avions couru, Antonella à mes côtés pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la bagarre ne nous parvinrent plus. Elle retourna dans sa « maison », mieux valait nous séparer, au moins pour la nuit.

Ce soir là, je suis retournée chez les Willers. Je ne comptai plus le nombre de nuits où j'avais fait le mur, le nombre de fois où je les avais berné. Ce soir là, quand je rentrerais, je savais très bien ce que j'y trouverai : l'atmosphère serait toujours aussi glaciale, mais je trouverais cela normal. Mon « père » ne prêterait aucune attention à la famille, la guerre se déclenchait et c'était mauvais pour ses affaires. Quant à ma « mère », sa beauté ayant passée, elle essayait vainement de la sauvegarder mais elle se préoccupait plus de l'humeur de son mari et de l'opinion des autres.

Pourtant, toutes mes pensées furent bouleversées. La seule fois où mon « père » s'intéressa à moi, autrement que part courtoisie, ce fut ce soir-là, j'avais quatorze ans. Et il m'avait sorti cette diatribe, alors que je passais le seuil de l'entrée.

- Dehors ! Tu es une honte ! Dans ce monde il y a des gens utiles et d'autres nuisibles. Toi, tu fais partie de la seconde catégorie ! Ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison.

- Pourquoi, Minerva ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue comme cela ? Sais-tu ce que les voisins pensent de toi ? Dis, réponds ! M'interrogea nerveusement ma « mère ».

Je leur lançai le regard le plus méprisant que je pouvais arborer. Le silence se fit et je ne leur répondis pas. S'ils étaient assez bêtes pour ne pas comprendre que tout ça, c'était à cause d'eux, à cause de leur désintéressement… Qui leur avait demandé de m'adopter ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils fait alors qu'ils ne voulaient si visiblement pas d'enfant ?

Je montais dans mon ancienne chambre, pris un sac de toiles et y jetai les quelques affaires qui m'appartenaient encore. Je partis sans leur dire un mot, je laissai mes « parents » seuls. Durant cette soirée, je m'étais expliquée avec eux, à ma façon. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre qu'ils aient réellement compris pourquoi j'étais devenue ainsi.

Je pensai ne plus rien avoir à faire avec eux cependant j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un amas de débris de verre, et je ne pouvais croire ni en mes « parents » ni en mes pseudos amis avec lesquels je traînais.

J'avais tout perdu.

* * *

_Minerva se redressa sur sa chaise. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chat, elle métamorphosa donc une plume en un coussin moelleux aux motifs écossais et le plaça dans son dos. Confortablement réinstallée, elle effleura sa joue avec le bout de sa plume d'oie. Ce geste l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir. Elle se demandait comment finir ce chapitre. _

_Elle sortit sa baguette et l'amena à sa tempe. Du bout de sa baguette, un filament blanc de souvenir sortit de sa tête. Elle le plaça dans la pensine qu'elle avait amené au bout de son étude. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour rédiger ses mémoires. Effleurant le liquide avec sa baguette, elle replongea dans son souvenir et sa première rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore. _

_Lorsque sa tête arrêta de tourbillonner, Minerva se retrouva projeter dans un décor familier. Une jeune réplique d'elle-même errait dans les rues de la ville de Glasgow. Elle se souvint avoir eu envie d'éclater de rire mais en même temps s'être senti si fragile, prête à s'effondrer. Elle avait un peu l'impression, qu'elle aurait beau faire le tour du monde, elle ne trouverait jamais sa place. _

_L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant ses pensées si mélodramatiques. Elle suivit son double dans une impasse où elle se changea pour revêtir son uniforme. Son collant était troué et Minerva pinça les lèvres. Aujourd'hui elle connaissait le sortilège qui aurait réparé cela, son double ne le connaissait pas. Merlin, elle n'avait même pas de baguette !_

_La jeune Minerva essuya ses yeux et se rendit à l'école d'un pas morne. Mais une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle se retrouva propulsée dans une salle d'étude vide et le directeur ainsi que quelques enseignantes arrivèrent deux minutes après._

_- Enfin, Miss Willers, vous n'avez pas honte de vous présentez aujourd'hui ! Vos parents ont appelé ! Avec tout les soucis que vous leur causez... Pauvre Mrs Willers. Je vous signale que votre comportement dérange tout le monde, vos parents, vos professeurs mais aussi les élèves sérieux ! Je ne veux pas que vous dévergondiez mes élèves !_

_Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase ! Le décilitre du chaudron ! L'adolescente laissa libre cours à sa colère et une table à côté d'elle s'éleva de plusieurs centimètres avant de s'écraser aux pieds du directeur. Minerva esquissa un sourire face à la fougue de son homologue. _

_- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI !_

_Une autre table vola dans la pièce, les professeurs étaient abasourdis, seul le directeur avait l'air de vouloir répondre à ses agressions, mais après la deuxième table, il resta silencieux._

_- Vous avez bien prévenu ses parents ? Demanda le directeur à une des femmes de l'assistance, pétrifiée de terreur._

_- Oui, oui, chuchota-t-elle._

_- Ecoutez, vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos parents, d'accord ! _

_Et il recula, avec le reste de l'assistance jusqu'à la porte qu'ils passèrent. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se mit à les invectiver._

_- Espère d'idiot ! Vous me fuyez tous alors que je ne suis qu'une fillette ! Vous ne savez même pas vous occupez d'une enfant ! Vous vous croyez important mais vous n'êtes rien ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! VOUS ME FUYEZ TOUS ! VOUS FAITES SEMBLANTS D'ETRE IMPORTANTS MAIS VOUS N'ARRIVEZ MEME PAS A VOUS OCCUPEZ D'UNE ENFANT EN COLERE ! ILS NE VIENDRONT JAMAIS MES PARENTS ! CA NE SERT A RIEN DE LES ATTENDRE ! Finis-je, échevelée, souhaitant m'asseoir après cette débauche d'énergie. _

_- Contre quoi déversez-vous tant de colère ? Coupa une voix sereine._

_Le temps de se retourner et Minerva découvrit une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu'aujourd'hui elle connaissait si bien. Les lunettes à la main, il avait des yeux pétillants. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus sur le coup fut sa tenue, une sorte de robe. Et sa coiffure, une sorte de roux…_

_- … hein ? L'agressa-t-elle en le lorgnant d'un œil torve. Vous êtes qui, vous ? Si vous êtes là pour prêchez, vous ferez bien d'aller ailleurs !_

_- Là n'est pas mon intention. Je serais juste curieux de savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état._

_- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement devant l'œil réprobateur et pourtant invisible de son homologue plus âgé. _

_- J'entends bien mais cela m'intéresse tout de même…_

_- Tout m'énerve ! T'es content ?! Tout ! Absolument tout m'insupporte ! Mes parents sont des hypocrites ! Mes amis sont des paumés ! Ils m'insupportent tous ! Et toi aussi ! Et tous les autres que je ne connais pas ! Je les déteste tous !_

_Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin à force de crier._

_- Ils me considèrent comme une ordure, une moins que rien… Alors qu'ils n'ont rien de spécial. Il se pensent si importants, si utiles à leur vie… Ils ne le sont pas. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils meurent tous ! Que tout soit détruit !_

_L'adolescente s'écroula sur une chaise pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas bougé, il l'avait écouté patiemment jusqu'au bout. Alors une voix s'éleva et le silence se brisa._

_- Mais... sauf erreur de ma part, vous avez tout de même envie que l'on s'occupe de vous, non ? Qu'on face preuve d'un peu d'attention à votre égard… En fait, vous avez juste envie que les autres aient besoin de vous, c'est bien ça ? Vous avez besoin qu'on vous écoute… Qu'on vous comprenne… Qu'on vous accepte et aussi que tous ces gens dont vous parlez vous aiment, non ? _

_Son double écarquilla les yeux et Minerva essuya une larme face à la réplique de son ami. _

_- Sachez que moi je suis comme vous, termina-t-il._

_Un masque de tristesse tomba sur le visage de l'adolescente et torrent de larmes se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux. Minerva savait ce que ressentait son soi et il était primordial qu'elle le ressente, pourtant elle-même éprouvait une certaine gêne à se laisser aller ainsi devant le futur directeur de Poudlard et son futur employeur. _

_- Pourquoi… Moi… Je suis...devenue comme ça ? Articula-t-elle difficilement. C'est ça… que je voudrais comprendre… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? … Comme ça ? Je me sens… tellement seule…_

_Et le torrent de larmes qui s'octroya la seule vision de ses yeux, ne me permit plus de parler, à cause d'un système chimique de glandes, sa gorge était bien trop nouée. Minerva eut envie de lui tendre un mouchoir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la scène. _

_L'homme la prit par le poignet, l'obligeant à se lever._

_- Vous vous sentez seule ? Bien ! Alors enfuyons-nous ensemble ! Ah oui…Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Enchanté._

_L'expression de surprise de l'adolescente se figea tandis que le souvenir se dissolvait. Minerva se retrouva projeter dans son bureau. Elle réinstalla le coussin métamorphosé avant de prendre une décision. _

_Non, décidemment, elle ne pourrait pas raconter comment cela s'était véritablement passé. Beaucoup trop mélodramatique et même si elle était aujourd'hui une vieille dame, elle avait sa dignité. Souriante, elle poursuivit._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fut la rencontre la plus capitale de ma vie. Il vint me chercher dans le collège de jeunes filles que je fréquentais alors. Je m'y étais rendue par automatisme et il m'y attendait. En une journée, je décidais de ne plus mal tourner.

* * *

_Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête. Concis. Clair. Digne. Parfait._

* * *

A suivre...  
Comment va se passer la découverte du monde magique pour Minerva ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire !  
Bises à tous et à bientôt !


	4. La Sorcière

**Titre : **Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée

**Auteur : **Suzan2

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec. Cette fiction est basée sur des recherches pour recréer l'époque de Minerva – un grand merci à EHP pour cela. Cependant certaines données seront modifiées pour mieux coller à l'intrigue, ces modifications seront notifiées à chaque début de chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. J'ai vécu… des instants terrifiants, critiques, effroyables, tristes, mais aussi… joyeux, heureux, chaleureux. Oui, j'ai beaucoup vécu… et maintenant je suis vieille…Ce livre est ma mémoire...

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Les paragraphes en italique ramènent le lecteur à l'instant présent, où plutôt à l'instant où Minerva rédige ses mémoires, je m'en servirais également pour vous montrer des souvenirs qu'elle revoit et qu'elle n'intégrera pas forcément à son texte. Le texte normal correspond à ce qu'elle écrit.

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté, je m'en vais de ce pas vous répondre.

Bises à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**RAR** : Merci à Nicky pour sa review ! Afin de répondre à toutes tes questions : Minerva va avoir 15 ans en octobre quand elle rentre à Poudlard. L'entrée se fait bel et bien à 11 ans au Collège de sorcellerie mais j'ai mis en place quelques petites choses… qui seront expliquées dans les chapitres suivants.

Quant à Zélia, ta question est excellente et non le découvrirons d'ici un ou deux chapitres (rires). Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus car cela ruinerait ta lecture prochaine. Mais j'espère que tout ce que j'ai imaginé te plaira. Merci encore pour ce commentaire enthousiaste. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA SORCIERE**

_« Tôt ou tard, toute femme indépendante se fait traiter de sorcière. »_

_Ken Follett_

Je suivais docilement Albus Dumbledore à travers les couloirs de mon établissement. Etrangement, nous ne croisâmes personne. Je compris plus tard qu'Albus avait déjà réglé toutes les formalités.

Il me traîna par la main, pendant un temps qui me sembla infini. Moi, qui étais habituée depuis plusieurs années à ne pas obéir, je le suivais sagement, comme un chien suit son maître. Il m'emmena à travers les rues de Glasgow. Mais le plus étonnant est que les gens ne semblaient pas nous voir, ni moi, ni lui avec son accoutrement pour le moins… original.

On arpenta de cette manière diverses rues et avenues que je reconnaissais pour la plupart, lorsqu'il m'entraîna dans une rue qui m'était inconnue. Et c'était beaucoup dire, grâce à nos entraînements avec Zélia puis à ma bande j'avais une très bonne connaissance des lieux… Cette rue avait une atmosphère étrange que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être.

On aurait pu dire qu'elle avait été glissée entre deux immeubles par hasard. Plutôt sombre, elle ne semblait contenir qu'un misérable café. Il nous arrêta devant ce dernier qui se nommait « _Le chat noir_ ». La pancarte était en effet illustrée d'un chat avec des lunettes. L'illustration était tellement réussie qu'elle me plu immédiatement. J'entrai donc sans crainte dans ce curieux établissement.

Curieux ? Non, étrange. D'abord, cet établissement était en majeure partie dans la pénombre, je ne pouvais donc pas décemment distinguer les clients. La femme qui essuyait les verres au comptoir fut très surprise de l'apparition de Dumbledore. Tellement qu'elle relâcha son attention, faisant par la même, tomber tous les verres qui lévitaient autour d'elle afin de les sécher.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Volontiers, Isadora. Et s'il est déjà possible à cette heure, à manger également.

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur malgré le fait que Dumbledore avait tout bonnement éludé sa première question, elle proposa :

- Une soupe vous conviendrez-t-elle ?

- Parfait, merci.

Nous nous installâmes à une des rares tables faiblement éclairée alors que nous étions en plein milieu de la matinée. Dès que nous fûmes assis, le professeur entama la discussion :

- Excusez-moi Miss Willers mais croyez-vous en la magie ?

Sentant le piège arriver, je ripostai :

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Je n'ai plus cinq ans.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Il planta alors son regard dans le mien. Un regard pur, exigeant la vérité. Je repassais les derniers évènements dans ma tête : la ruelle coincée entre deux immeubles apparue comme par magie, nous nous déplaçions comme si nous étions invisibles et plus curieux encore et inexplicable, les verres lévitaient…

- Miss Willers, si vous ne croyiez pas en la magie, vous ne pourriez pas l'utiliser… Or ce que j'ai vu ce matin est tout sauf du rationnel moldu…

- Molquoi ?

- Moldu, c'est comme cela que nous désignions les personnes n'étant pas dotées de pouvoirs magiques…

Comme pour me laisser le temps de méditer ses paroles, le repas arriva.

- Vous ne faites pas partie des moldus, Miss Willers, reprit Dumbledore une fois que Isadora se fut éloignée. Sinon je ne vous aurai pas remarquée. Vous êtes une sorcière. Tout comme votre mère…

- Ma mère ?! Co… Comment l'avez-vous connu ? Elle était… quoi … ?

- Une sorcière et vous l'êtes aussi, la preuve étant faite, vous pouvez faire léviter les objets.

Cette réponse me laissa songeuse et sans voix, mais qu'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup je sentais un immense bonheur m'envahir ? Pourquoi mon avenir semblait soudain comme éclairé ? Que se passait-il ?

- Miss Willers, regardez ce verre et faites le bouger... Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Bien sûr que je l'étais, une fois j'avais fait léviter une automobile sur plusieurs mètres pour effrayer un groupe voisin qui avait de velléités d'extension. Un simple verre d'eau ? D'accord…

- Vole ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix assurée.

A peine eussè-je prononcé ces paroles que le verre s'envola à deux mètres au-dessus de moi. Puis la manœuvre devint plus difficile, comme si l'on contrait mon ordre. En réalité, le professeur Dumbledore, usait de sa magie pour mettre fin au sortilège. Nous luttions, chacun de notre côté pour l'emporter… Mais fatalement au bout de dix minutes, je me sentais fatiguée… Très fatiguée…

Le verre chuta comme pour aller voir si la table serait plus résistante que lui… Il ne fut pas déçu, et se cassa en plusieurs morceaux répandant le liquide qu'il contenait un peu partout. Un seul coup du bout de bois que venait de sortir le professeur Dumbledore et le verre fut réparé, l'eau réintégrant le récipient. Magique.

- Bien. Souhaiteriez-vous des explications ?

- Oui, comment connaissez vous ma mère ?

L'excitation commençait à me gagner, si elle était vraiment une sorcière, enfin… Alors… Peut être…

-Votre mère est allée à Poudlard. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, Poudlard est l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde. Elle se situe en Grande-Bretagne.

Il m'expliqua qu'il y avait plus de mille ans, les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque partageaient un rêve, celui de créer une école où les jeunes gens du Monde Magique pourraient étudier et être entraînés aux sciences magiques nécessaires pour devenir des sorciers habiles et instruits. Ces quatre grands sorciers fondèrent chacun une des « maisons » de l'école qu'ils créèrent en travaillant ensemble : l'Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard est née.

Durant plusieurs années, cette union fonctionna sans problème. Chacun des fondateurs avait à sa charge un groupe de jeunes sorciers à instruire qui étaient envoyés dans une des quatre maisons à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes opinions sur qui devait être accepté, le système des maisons les aidèrent à travailler tous ensemble. Cependant au fil des années, Gryffondor et Serpentard furent sérieusement divisés par leurs opinions et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école.

Le visage du professeur Dumbledore prit une mine sombre et attristée.

- Salazar Serpentard, pensait que seuls les sangs purs avaient droit à l'éducation dispensée à Poudlard. Les sangs purs sont les sorciers qui ne comptent dans leur famille que des parents sorciers. Ils font une distinction entre eux, et les sorciers d'origine moldu ou les sangs mêlés, les sorciers qui ont des Moldus dans leur arbre généalogique…

- Comme Hitler, assurai-je avec force, et je lui expliquai qui était-il et ce qu'il faisait, ses idéologies et l'idée qu'il m'inspirait. Nous en avions beaucoup parlé avec Zélia, pendant le temps où l'on s'était vu…

Le professeur Dumbledore écoutait attentivement mes paroles, ce qui me poussait à développer mes arguments. A la fin de mon explication, il hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants. Il y eut un silence.

- Euh… Et ma mère était dans quelle maison ?

- Votre mère Miss Willers était très intelligente, très vive et avide de savoir, de l'avis des enseignants de l'époque. Elle était à…

- Serdaigle ?

- Exactement, répondit Albus Dumbledore dans un sourire.

- Quelles matières enseigne-t-on à Poudlard ?

- Hum, voyons… Les Sortilèges et Enchantements, la Métamorphose, les Potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la Botanique, l'Histoire de la Magie, le Vol sur balai pour les premières années… Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Etude des runes, Arithmancie, la Divination, l'Astronomie… enfin tout dépend des options que vous choisissez en troisième année…

- Troisième année ?

- Oui, les études à Poudlard dure sept ans. On peut y obtenir les plus hauts diplômes du monde sorcier… Autre chose ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici, et expliquée tout ceci ?

- Vous êtes une sorcière Miss Willers…

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit une lettre de sa robe…

-….votre place est à Poudlard, du moins si vous le souhaitez…

Je pris l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait, pour la décacheter et la lire :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Armando Dippet_

_Chère Miss Willers,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Nous vous prions d'agréer nos plus sincères excuses pour ce retard dû à un disfonctionnement de notre administration. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Avec votre accord, vous entrerez directement en cinquième année, avec, j'ai le malheur de vous l'annoncer, des cours de rattrapage, pour que vous réussissiez correctement cette année importante, validant le premier cycle de sorcellerie. _

_Ils vous seront dispensés par le professeur Dumbledore certainement présent devant vous au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, tout au long de votre été mais également pendant l'année._

_Votre rentrée est fixée au 1__er__ octobre de cette année,_

_Veuillez agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées._

_Armando Dippet,_

_Directeur._

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une deuxième lettre m'indiquant toute les fournitures nécessaires. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai du écrire une centaine de lettres à chaque rentrée scolaire… Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez et que j'applique le sort de Duplication… Mais cette lettre, je la garderai précieusement jusqu'à ma mort, cette lettre représentait un tournant radical dans ma vie, un énorme virage… Mais pour la première fois de ma courte existence, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, des personnes se souciaient de moi.

- Comment vais-je acheter ces fournitures, je n'ai pas d'argent, enfin pas d'argent à moi… D'abord est-ce la même monnaie du monde sorcier au monde modlu ?

- Moldu, Miss. Et non vous avez raison, notre monnaie se compose de trois pièces, la Noise de bronze, la Mornille d'argent, et le Gallion d'or. Il y a vingt-neuf noises dans une Mornille, et dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion. C'est un système monétaire assez simple et efficace. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent, j'ai la nette impression que votre mère vous a laissé quelque économies et si cela ne suffisait pas Poudlard à un fond dédié spécialement aux élèves boursiers…

- Auriez-vous une feuille de papier et un crayon, s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et après un autre coup de bâton, une espèce de parchemin, une plume et un encrier apparurent devant moi, à côté de mon plat, auquel je n'avais toujours pas touché. Mais le plus curieux pour moi était la plume et le parchemin. Je n'avais jamais vu de véritable parchemin et les seules véritables pennes que je n'ai jamais vues étaient celles du plumage des oiseaux.

Néanmoins je m'emparais de ces objets et commençais à noter ce que le professeur venait de m'expliquer, pendant que celui-ci se restaurait en me regardant faire. Mon écriture était encore hésitante même après plusieurs paragraphes sur Poudlard, les sorciers, sang purs ou non, mais j'arrivais à me relire malgré certaines tâches d'encre. Je mis le point final à mon récit quand une question me vint à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas déranger le professeur Dumbledore en train de manger, alors comment faire ?

Puis je me surpris à penser que j'éprouvais un profond respect pour cet homme que je ne connaissais depuis trois heures. Moi, qui ne respectais presque plus rien, depuis longtemps. Il me sembla trop longtemps.

- Avez-vous une autre question Miss ?

Son intervention avait coupé le flux de mes pensées et surprise, j'avais sursauté.

- Euh…Oui, euh... professeur. Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Demandai-je en montrant son bâton de bois qui reposait sur la table, à portée de sa main.

Il repoussa son assiette sur le côté pour mettre le bâton au milieu de la table.

- Ceci, Miss, est une baguette magique. Vous voyez elle n'est pas du tout comme les Moldus se l'imaginent, bien que leurs descriptions fantasques soient désopilantes... Notamment à propos des dragons... Enfin là n'est pas la question… Une baguette est faite en bois comme vous le voyez, le chêne, l'hêtre, toutes sortes de bois peuvent être employés suivant le fabriquant de baguette… A l'intérieur de ce bois est glissé un composant magique qui donnera de la puissance à vos sortilèges… Il peut s'agir d'un nerf de dragon, d'une plume de phénix ou d'un crin de licorne… voir d'un cheveu de Vélane, mais c'est très rare… Ah vous vous demandez ce qu'est une Vélane ? C'est une créature assimilée à la femme, elle possède une aura magique qui séduit la plupart des hommes, malheureusement lorsqu'elles sont en colère se sont de vrais rapaces, au sens littéral du terme. Enfin une baguette magique est unique, le meilleur fabriquant en Grande Bretagne est Ollivanders, nous passerons dans sa boutique car vous aussi en tant que future élève vous devez en avoir une. Elle vous servira pour vos incantations, bien que pour vous, la magie sans baguette ne semble pas vraiment un problème… Depuis quand la maîtrisez vous ?

Je m'arrêtai d'écrire pour répondre à mon professeur, à chaque mot qu'il disait je le notais, si je devais entrer dans ce monde, ce ne serait qu'avec un maximum de connaissances…

- Depuis qu'il a fallu que je me défende avec… Après je me suis entraînée, c'est tout.

- Avez-vous besoin de parler pour pratiquer la magie ?

- Non, mais mes actions sont moins puissantes. C'est-à-dire que je n'aurai pas pu faire léviter ce verre pendant une dizaine de minutes si je l'avais pensé. Mais j'ai bien fait l'aura ne m'a pas menti.

- L'aura ?

- Oui, vous ne la voyiez pas ? L'aura autour de vous, elle est puissante, donc vous êtes puissant… Chez les moldus elle est infime…Mais je l'ai clairement distinguée chez vous…

Ces paroles laissèrent songeur Albus Dumbledore pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme il ne sortait pas de ces pensées, je repris la parole :

- Professeur ? Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

Le professeur Dumbledore releva la tête, et comme se rappelant un très bon souvenir, il me répondit :

- A Gryffondor. Je suis d'ailleurs le directeur de cette maison ainsi que le professeur de Métamorphose. Mais si nous allions acheter votre matériel Miss ?

Il sortit de sa poche une montre d'or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange, elle avait douze aiguilles mais pas de chiffres. A la place il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran.

Pour l'instant cet objet et son histoire m'étaient inconnus, mais j'apprendrais à lire l'heure sur de telles montres s'il le fallait. A cet instant j'aurai été capable de tout pour réaliser le rêve qui se dessinait dans ma tête. Poudlard, à quoi cela pouvait-il ressembler ? Et quand j'aurais ma baguette magique…

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le professeur de Métamorphose m'annonça :

- Il est temps d'aller l'acheter en effet, nous sommes en retard…

Et il me conduisit vers le bar, du moins le pensais-je avant qu'il ne se plant devant la cheminée. Je restais perplexe. Il parla avec Isadora, la remercia et paya nos repas, avant de revenir me voir.

- C'est très simple Miss Willers, vous prenez de la poudre qui est dans ce pot, vous la lancez dans les flammes, n'ayez par peur elles ne vous brûleront pas, et dites haut et fort : Chemin de traverse !

Je fis exactement ce qu'il me disait et …

- Chemin de traverse !

Il faut savoir que depuis ce jour j'exècre le réseau des cheminées, la poudre de cheminette, enfin, ce moyen de transport sorcier. Mais lorsque j'atterris dans la cheminée du Chemin de Traverse, l'inconfort du voyage ne pesait plus rien sur mon estomac, j'avais devant moi la plus belle rue du monde… Et le plus puissant sorcier de ce monde, attendait que je sorte pour pouvoir me rejoindre.

Je pénétrais lentement dans cette rue, en restant en marge de la foule… Et quelle foule ! Des robes de couleurs chatoyants se mélangeaient, des personnes parlaient, riaient, une agitation que je n'avais jamais connue, était là sous mes yeux, et jusqu'à ce jour, il y a très peu de choses qui ont causé en moi un tel fouillis de sentiments.

Regarder ces personnes marcher dans la rue, faire des emplettes « vivre » en quelque sorte, m'insuffla un bonheur que je ne connaissais pas… La joie de vivre, d'être présente à un moment précis dans un lieu dit. C'était fantastique… On me toucha l'épaule, je sursautai. Un des plus beaux bonheurs de ma vie venait de prendre fin mais curieusement je ne le regrettais pas, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il ne serait plus seul bien longtemps.

- Miss ? Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer à la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, précisa-t-il à mon intention, pour voir si vous avez un compte et sinon, vous en créer un. Ensuite, nous commencerons vos emplettes, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Etrangement le fait qu'on prenne en considération mon avis me fit extrêmement plaisir, ce que je disais comptait et à partir de ce moment, je me jurai que mes propos seraient intelligents et réfléchis. Il me sembla que j'avais parlé toute ma vie pour dire des choses inutiles sauf dans quelques occasions. Le virage prit encore quelques degrés.

- D'accord.

Les propos intelligents ne seraient peut être pas pour tout de suite, mais le professeur Dumbledore connaissait ce monde et pour le moment je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur guide.

- Professeur ? Quelle est cette rue ? Où se situe-t-elle ?

- Dans le Londres sorcier. Le monde magique et le monde moldu cohabitent bien ensemble, du moment que les moldus ne connaissent pas notre existence, enfin c'est ce qui est communément admis. Cependant il y a certains endroits comme le Chemin de Traverse ou la voie 9 3/4, celle qui mène à Poudlard, qui sont des lieux strictement sorciers. Aucune personne n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques ne peut y entrer, sans l'aide d'un sorcier.

- Et qu'est-ce que ceci ? Demandai-je en montrant une forme qui me paraissait saugrenue dans une boutique.

- C'est un balai, Miss.

- Mais pourquoi expose-t-on un balai dans une boutique ?

- Dans le monde moldu les balais ne servent qu'au ménage, pour les sorciers, ce sont de véritables engins volants. Il y a un même un jeu particulièrement populaire dans notre monde, qui s'appelle le Quidditch et il se joue sur balai.

Outre le fait que j'étais totalement ébahie par le fait qu'un humain puisse voler autrement que dans un avion, le balai me semblait une excellente invention sorcière.

Et puis, j'avais beaucoup apprécié l'utilisation de « notre monde », j'en faisais un peu parti, et le professeur Dumbledore m'y incluait. Le respect s'accru.

Nous arrivâmes après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ponctuée par les bruits environnants, devant un gigantesque édifice blanc. Une sorte de créature, qui me fit mauvaise impression, gardait la porte principale. Sur le mur était écrite la fameuse maxime de la banque Gringotts :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

La créature nous ouvrit la porte. Le professeur, m'enseigna que ces étranges êtres s'appelaient des gobelins et qu'ils géraient intégralement les banques et les ressources financières sorcières. Quand je lui demandai si cela n'était pas dangereux il me répondit :

- Le plus dangereux serait de confier l'or à des sorciers car il y aurait forcément des conflits d'intérêts, politiques ou que sais-je encore. Les gobelins sont des créatures très méticuleuses et intelligentes, elles tiennent à leur or, ne sont pas déçues de leur travail, nous leur faisons confiance depuis des siècles… La communauté vit en osmose avec ces créatures, de plus, elles sont fort sympathiques… à leur manière…

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur. Communicatif.

- Vous désirez, professeur ? Demanda une voix grinçante, et désagréable, du gobelin qui avait un énorme grimoire sous ses bras, certainement plus grand que la créature.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir si Miss Willers, ici présente détient un compte dans votre banque et le cas échéant y retirer de l'argent.

- Miss Willers a-t-elle un parent sorcier ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix polie, ma mère.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Grinça le gobelin face à moi.

- Je…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Quel était le nom de ma mère ?

- Je l'ignore, avouai-je finalement en levant les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Iphigénie McGonagall, de son nom de jeune fille, répondit-il avec un sourire avenant.

Entendre ce prénom me replongea dans des souvenirs. On ne l'appelait jamais Iphigénie mais Gina. Ma mère ne supportait pas que mon père l'appelle par son prénom complet. Le gobelin se leva et disparut.

- McGonagall ? Demandai-je avec un chat dans la gorge.

- En effet, votre mère est la fille unique de Sir William Topaz McGonagall, sorcier de son état, l'Ecosse, et bien piètre poète malheureusement. Il est décédé bien avant votre naissance.

J'eus très envie de noter cela sur mon bout de parchemin. Le gobelin revint avec un dossier en main.

- Miss Minerva McGonagall ? Demanda-t-il. Voici votre dossier.

Il me tendit une clef et une tonne de papiers à signer. Je ne pouvais cependant les parapher n'étant pas majeure. Le professeur Dumbledore me fit un clin d'œil et nous signâmes chaque papier ensemble.

Une fois les papiers en règle, un gobelin nous conduisit vers un wagon qui descendit dans les entrailles de la terre. Je faillis hurler à plusieurs reprises mais me retins de justesse. Le professeur Dumbledore m'aida à ouvrir mon coffre, à passer le temps d'étonnement face aux étagères rangées et remplies de piles de pièces, avant de m'indiquer quelle somme d'argent prendre pour mes achats.

La bourse en main je me sentis libre, indépendante et forte. Je soufflais en sortant de la banque. Mon professeur me projeta alors dans un tourbillon de dépenses, achetant mon nécessaire pour mon année.

Ce que je retins pourtant de cette journée fut un nom : Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Voici le premier pas de Minerva dans le monde de la magie. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette révélation ? Comment va se passer son intégration à Poudlard ? N'hésitez pas ! ^^

Bises à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
